


Speak Up, I Can't Hear You

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Baby Dream Team, Gen, M/M, past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo arrives from Argentina and everything is different. The other boys think he's mute and sometimes Leo wonders too when his chest tightens and words fail to come out of his mouth. There's rumours that they might send him home and sometimes Leo stays up at night wondering if they really will. Mostly Leo is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Up, I Can't Hear You

Leo arrives from Argentina and everything is different. The other boys think he's mute and sometimes Leo wonders too when his chest tightens and words fail to come out of his mouth. There's rumours that they might send him home and sometimes Leo stays up at night wondering if they really will. Mostly Leo is lonely.

Geri is loud and privileged and at first Cesc is just a sidekick, hissing when Geri is too loud, but then Leo realised that Cesc was the only one who could control Geri. That Geri always quieted down whenever Cesc reprimanded him.

They take Leo under their wing, it doesn't happen immediately, but then suddenly one day two has become three and when people mention Geri and Cesc, Leo's name is inevitably tagged on at the end.

Winning with them becomes the norm, game after game after game. Leo gets used to winning, to being part of the 'Baby Dream Team'. It's exhilarating and for the first time the barnyard where he plays begins to really feel like home.

Leo joins the first team and they both leave. Cesc is happy and Geri isn't and Leo is just in between, grey. Truthfully Leo is lonely again for a second time in Spain until the Brazilians take him in and Xavi takes him under his wing. Then things begin to look up.

No one is filtered anymore because they don't have their own Cesc. Cesc who is shining so brightly in London while Geri survives in Manchester. Leo misses them yes, but never knows quite how to say it. Pauses on the telephone, Geri and Cesc waiting with baited breath at the of the conversation for Leo to say something, anything, to show that he misses them.

Leo never does know what to say so instead he says nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, look at me uploading another ficlet. This has been done before and in much better detail but I wanted to give it a try! I just wanted to do a throwback and wrote this last night when I was meant to be asleep!


End file.
